To Die For
by Gedia Kacela
Summary: For all the things that never were and the things that should have been. A Severus romance.


To Die For  
  
Disclaimer: *writes on blackboard* I do not own Severus. I do not own Severus. I do not own Severus...  
  
Author's Note: For the things that never were and the things that should have been.  
  
***  
  
She still shivered when his hand met hers as they walked the dungeon corridors at night. She still wanted to lose herself in his arms time and time again. She still couldn't get enough of him.  
  
She loved the touch of his silky black hair as it fell against her cheek. She loved the uncharted depths of his black-on-black eyes, loved the caress of his lips against hers, loved the way his hungry mouth claimed hers, how their tongues intertwined in a heated dance. She loved the way the made love. She loved *him.*  
  
It was almost funny, how their impassioned romance had come from such a platonic friendship. Neither would have ever dreamed of touching the other in such ways as they did now, of doing the things they did in the cloak of darkness. And no one would have thought that two Slytherins could love so purely.  
  
There were times she felt as giddy as a Gryffindor, or as if she had just drank too much butterbeer. She would chide herself for her silliness and attempt to return to her scowl. But one look at Severus would send her over the edge all over again.  
  
They were, in truth, each other's saviors. In one night they had found their way from darkness, turned back from the lonely, dangerous path that Voldemort had offered them. Who could know what would have lain along that path? Death, destruction, misery, pain... all were possible with the Dark Lord. None of that lay in store for the two lovers.   
  
Love. The four-letter word seemed too childish for what they shared. They loved darkly, deeply, intensely, in ways few had truly known. The act made her spine shiver, her toes arch, her very soul *ache.* It was more than love, more than any term the English language had.   
  
But cliché as it was, love (or whatever word you preferred) had saved them.  
  
Merlin's beard, she hated that phrase. She hated it the way she hated how her knees turned to rubber when Severus kissed her, the way her defenses melted at his touch. Gods, could he kiss. Sometimes she wondered where he had learned, but then decided that she'd rather not know. Ignorance was bliss, after all, and she was quite happily blissful.  
  
In truth, she didn't care, as long as his kisses were reserved for her alone, reserved for dark nights in their room or for the fearfully few moments during the day when they weren't surrounded at all times by students. She learned to be quite thankful that Snape had installed locks on the Potions classroom door.  
  
They certainly weren't snogging at the breakfast table, but in private, they... well, took advantage of the situation, to put it quite simply.  
  
Merlin, did they.  
  
"Severus," she gasped as he thrust into her, caressing her collarbone with his lips and teeth. Her fingers ran through his sweat-slicked hair, digging her nails into his scalp as she moaned his name.  
  
He glanced up with a raised eyebrow. "Something wrong?"  
  
She ground her knee into his side. "No, Sev... please."  
  
He smiled into her skin. "Want me to stop?"  
  
"Merlin, no." She playfully smacked him. "I want you to stop teasing me."  
  
"Teasing you?" he purred, pressing her deeper and deeper into his mattress. "What makes you think I am teasing you?"  
  
"I... Lord... hate you." Her arms clung to him almost desperately, wanting to never let go.  
  
He nipped at her pale neck, his hot breath dancing tantalizingly on her skin. "I know." He pushed against her, their sweaty skin rubbing together in delicious friction that threatened to set them even more ablaze. A throaty groan escaped his lips, vibrating against her slim throat. "Ged... oh Merlin..." His strong arms pulled her fearfully close as he shuddered almost violently in release, crushing her against him.  
  
She closed her eyes, joining him in heightening ecstasy. Their heartbeats melded into a single pulse, each breath they took escaped simultaneously from their lips. For a few blissful moments, they were one being, connected to each other in body, mind, and passionate spirit.  
  
Those few moments were what got her through the days when she taught in the Astrology tower and he in the dungeons. Those moments were what wiped out her past sins, what made her whole. Those sinfully sweet moments were what made her innocent once again. They were what bound her together and kept her sane despite the growing threats of Voldemort's rising.  
  
They were the moments that she lived for.  
  
They were also what she would gladly die for.   
  
END  
  
"To die for love? What could be glorious?"  
-Marianne Dashwood  
  
Author's Note 2: This little vignette doesn't belong in my Gedia/Snape series, but it was simply too good to be passed up on. A bit ooc for Ged, and it's also non-canon, as it takes place in a universe where Sevvie doesn't become a Death Eater. But hey, it's nice and steeeeamy, so who cares, right?  
  
Dedicated to Milla, fellow Psychic Snape Sister. 


End file.
